1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a green repair tool, an accessory for retaining a ball marker therein, and a device combining ball mark repair tool and ball marker retention functions.
2. Related Art
Green repair tools having a ball mark retention function are used by golfers today. Well known golf accessories for repairing greens including a body having prongs extending therefrom to repair the turf around and in the ball mark depression so as to repair the golf green. The body typically will have a circular recess with a magnetized backing to receive a metallic disc ball marker thereon. Other green repair tools may have a slot in the body through which the marker is inserted, and a finger aperture or opening in the body side that allows the golfer to push the marker up through the slot so as to retrieve the marker therefrom.
However, conventional green repair tools do not solve the problem where the marker is continually separated from the body of the tool during a round of golf. Depending on the clothes the golfer may be wearing or the equipment the golfer may be carrying, ball markers may be carried in their pockets, a bag, or in or around a golf bag. But due to the size and shape of the green repair tool recess or slot which captures the ball marker therein, it does not easily attract or capture the ball marker when the ball marker is dropped into a golfer's pocket. Golfer's typically must reattach the ball marker back into the recess or slot for the magnet to hold the ball marker. Numerous attempts to solve this problem of carrying golf ball markers in a convenient and accessible place while playing a game of golf to date have not necessarily proven successful. This is because during normal golf play, a golfer will use in one or both the ball marker and green repair tool on a golf green but insert them back into their pocket at different times due to the normal procedure of play. Thus, the ball marker is dropped into the golfer's pocket separate from the green repair tool and does not become attached. The next time a golfer must find his ball marker, it is not readily clear where the ball marker is in their pocket and it is not attached where it should be to the green repair tool unless the golfer has gone through the trouble of manually re-inserting the ball marker in it's slot or recess position in the green repair tool. Therefore, golfers are commonly found digging in their pockets searching for their ball marker amongst many other items in their pocket, such as the green repair tool, golf tees, golf ball, score card, score card pencil and other various items.